Mass Effect: Return
by that bloke
Summary: Commander Shepard died to end the Reaper War and bring Synthesis. But when an ancient threat returns with vengeance on its mind, the Catalyst must do the unthinkable to try and stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**2206: 20 years after the end of The Reaper War:**

Life finds a way. Even now, two decades after the population of an entire galaxy had nearly been eradicated, life continues. People, civilisations, everyone, even the Reapers, had a future now. As Terry Gallowell looked out at the stars through the observation window of the SSV Paris, he couldn't help but think about the War again. The Reaper War, The Last War, The War To End All Wars, there had been many names for the conflict against the machines. He had been there, on the frontlines, watching friends and enemies alike die. In the space of several months he had witnessed the genophage cured, the Krogan-Turian alliance, the Geth-Quarian alliance, he saw the vids of Earth, Palaven, Thessia and all the other worlds burning, he had even been present at the last battle of the war, Earth. Terry remembered Admiral Hackett's big speech to the allied fleets, he had always been a sucker for heroic speeches, made him feel like a big man. He saw it all: Earth, the Citadel, the hundreds of Reapers orbiting the planet. Fighting on the streets of London had been the toughest fight of his life, he remembered standing on Westminster Bridge as a Reaper Destroyer landed in the water next to him, he fired a few shots, knowing it was useless against the huge machine. Then, just as it was about to destroy him and his squad, he had seen a green light coming from behind Big Ben. It engulfed the Reapers, the clock tower, then himself. He had expected it to kill him but felt... different. He couldn't describe it but it felt good. The Reapers then departed, all across the planet, just leaving. It was only later that he found out that the event had been caused by the Crucible, an enormous miracle weapon the allies had been constructing in secret throughout the war, he had heard a few superiors mention it, the objective was to fight to the Citadel and open the arms for it to dock. The Crucible fired, the fleets retreated not knowing exactly what it would do. After the battle, when everyone was still figuring out what had happened, the chain of command was reestablished and Hackett had given a speech across the planet:

"Soldiers, civilians, friends. Many of you are wondering what has happened to us. Well to be completely honest with you all we don't quite know ourselves. Something has happened to us, we've all been changed, this has happened across the entire galaxy to everyone everywhere. It appear though that these...changes, are completely beneficial and in no way harmful to us. What I can tell you is that the war is over, the Reapers have ceased all offensive action against us and retreated, we did it! They appear to have dropped all hostilities and are rebuilding the Mass Relays, which were destroyed in the Crucible Firing Event. I promise you this: we will defend you to the last soldier if the Reapers attack. We will also update you as soon as possible on the state of the galaxy. Hackett out."After that the galaxy didn't know whether to celebrate or reload and wait for the next attack. Several hours after Hacketts speech the Admiral was contacted by an intelligence identifying itself as The Catalyst. It stated that the Reapers had abandoned their harvest of the galaxy and were now fully focused on helping it rebuild. It said the Crucible had solved a problem it had been chasing for millions of years: organic-synthetic war. The Event, which it called "Synthesis", had combined organics and synthetics into one. Organics had been changed and now were practically cybernetic, but at the same time it was all completely natural and organic. Synthetics, like the Geth, had been given a true understanding of life, and could see things from an organics perspective. It also revealed that the change had been brought on by Commnder Shepard, the man who had pretty much the face of the whole war. The Effect had killed him, but had given the galaxy a chance for true peace. After this had all been revealed, many saw Shepard as a God-like figure, one who had sacrificed himself and spread his energy throughout the galaxy. Most just recognized him as the hero he was. Two months after the war was officially over, and immediate search and rescue priorities were out of the way, a galaxy wide memorial was held to remember those who died to win us this future, and Shepard was declared a Galactic Icon of peace.

And now, 20 years later, Terry had given up the military life for one of exploration. The Reapers had gone their own way, each their own being. Terry was snapped out of his nostalgia when an alarm sounded. He rushed back up to the bridge to see what was going on.

"Whats happening?" he said to the captain

"We don't know, not yet" replied captain Marco

"Unknown ship approaching!" one of the navigators shouted

All of a sudden, a massive Reaper capitol ship appeared out of FTL next to them

"So that was what was approaching us" Terry said, relieved

"Negative sir, we still have an unidentified ship approaching us" the navigator replied

Then they saw it, an enormous vessel, roughly the same size as the Reaper next to them, approaching

"what the hell is that?" asked the captain

Something opened up on the front of the ship, what looked like a blue light. It glowed brighter and brighter until it discharged some type of energy at the Reaper, killing it instantly.

"get us out of here! That thing just destroyed a Reaper in one shot!" Marco yelled

"Sir its targeting us!" yelled the navigator

Terry could only watch as the vessel's weapon glowed brighter.

Then it fired, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm limping, bleeding out with only minutes until i die from blood loss. I have to get to that crucible beam, end the war, save the galaxy, i can't destroy the Reapers without destroying the Geth and EDI, and I can't control them either, whats to say I wont come to the same conclusion as the Catalyst in a hundred years or something? No, Synthesis is the best option, "we evolve or we die", cant believe i'm quoting Kai Leng. Destroying or controlling the Reapers doesnt solve the greater problem either, if what the Catalyst says is true, we'll always fight synthetics, even if i did unite the Get and Quarians what will happen if there was no common enemy to fight, we'd find a way to fight each other. Thats why the Reapers were created in the first place._

_"Until the Intelligence finds what its looking for, the Harvest will continue"_

_The Leviathans words echo in my head, now it has what its looking for, an end to the conflict. My head pounds, my breathing gets heavy, theres no time. I drop my gun and sprint towards the beam, the pain in my broken body is unbearable but I don't care. I reach the platform and jump into the green light. It engulfs me. Warm. Comfortable. I feel nothing. I think of the lost: Anderson, nodding, proud of me. Thane, died to save a councilor, smiling. I think of Liara, smiling at me, my one regret being that I'll never see her again. I feel my body break apart, piece by piece, painlessly, I close my eyes, Im ready. Im gone._

* * *

**2206: The Citadel:**

In a secret lab located on the Citadel, various machines were working around the clock in preparation for something, they were waiting. The Citadel was about to experience a momentary blackout of all power that would last for about a second. The public knew of this, the Catalyst had let everyone know that it was "updating software and hardware" and that nothing would be negatively affected. A machine attached to the ceiling of the lab started to glow green. This was what they were waiting for, the machine reached a critical point and let loose a continuous beam of energy onto the operating table below it. Suddenly everything went dark, all over the citadel systems were shutting down, power cuts, and failures. A second later everything resumed as normal. The lab machines gathered around the table to observe the results of their experiment, this had never been attempted before, the results were unknown and impossible to predict. They looked at the specimen on the table, a naked human body. They scanned it.

_#SUCCESS#_

_#SUBJECT: JOHN SHEPARD#_

_#_

_#_

_#ALIVE#_

* * *

Shepard opened his eyes and screamed. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing here, all he knew was to scream.

After a few seconds he stopped and looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of laboratory, all the technology looked too advanced to be human made. He tried to get up off the table but his legs couldn't support him and he fell to the floor. That was when the ghostly figure of a human child appeared.

"Shepard stop, relax yourself" it said in a calm voice.

"Where am I?" Shepard replied.

"you are on the Citadel, you are safe"

"But i died! i jumped into the Crucible energy!" he shouted

"I resurrected you" The catalyst replied

Shepard was probably the only person not to be surprised by that statement.

"How? I was broken apart by the Crucuble, I saw myself dissintegrate!"

"It took great time and effort, I wasnt completely sure the operation would be successful either, but here you are, alive" the Catalyst said, with what Shepard thought for a moment was happiness.  
"You are wondering, perhaps, why I rebuilt you?"

"Well among other things..." Shepard said sarcastically.

"The year is 2206" The Catalyst started. "20 years after the Crucible was fired at the galaxy, changing every organic and synthetic into a new DNA and -"

"Yeah I heard all this on the Citadel, everything everywhere will change, final evolution of life, peace for everyone, cycle will end, but why did you bring me back?"

"I'm coming to that. I'm just bringing you up to speed with everything else. After the war, the Cycle was over, you were all free to live your lives... _I _was free too. The Synthesis Event gave all synthetics the ability to truly comprehend organic life, to see it from your viewpoint, a true soul. My Reapers helped your forces rebuild -"

"Wait" Shepard said, "The Reapers became peacful?" hardly believing it, yet also remembering something an old friend once said, _"i__f you can pacify the Reapers we'll make you a saint"_

"Synthesis also changed me, Shepard" The Catalyst continued "I saw your side of thinking, your logic, your morals, the things only an organic saw. I began thinking, for millions of years I had been going by the logic of a computer, looking at the galaxy the way only a machine could. I realised then that my logic was... flawed. I didn't look at the individuals of the Cycles, the soldiers, the mothers, the children, I only looked at the species as a whole. I reassessed what I had been doing for millions of years and i felt... ashamed, horrified with what I had been doing for so long. My Reapers felt the same too"

"I thought you controlled them, how can they feel anything?" Shepard asked

"They were all self-aware and carried out the Cycles by themselves as instructed and always saw my logic, but i always had the ability to directly influence them though this was never necessary."

"Okay I get it, You and the Reapers felt bad about millions of years of galactic genocide so you helped us rebuild. But why me? Why now?" Shepard asked impatiently.

"We reached out to your allies, specifically Steven Hackett" replied the Catalyst, "We informed him of Synthesis and how we no longer wished to be in conflict with your forces, this took some time but eventually, their was a ceasefire. We helped you rebuild, search for wounded and injured, repair the relays-"

"The relays?" Shepard asked, oblivious

"The crucible destroyed all of them, it took us several years to restore the entire network, now we exist in a peaceful state with the rest of the galaxy, The Citadel remains in orbit over Earth, and the galaxy has been restored to 98% of what is was before the war. The Reapers act as a peacekeeping force now."

"Against what?"

"They are each their own individual now, they wander the galaxy, never interfering with civilization except when necessary to protect others. But something has happened. Something is coming back" The Catalyst finished, and for a moment Shepard thought he heard a hint of fear it its voice.

"Whats coming back?" Shepard asked, now curious.

"We don't know" was the Catalyst's response. "But it is a threat to everyone everywhere"

"So why do you need me? why not send the Reapers after this?

"they're gone"

"what?!"

"My Reapers have disappeared from known space, I cannot guess as to why, maybe they are looking for this threat and are trying to stop it without me. Or maybe... they are scared, and are trying to flee" The Catalyst said, as if it was wondering which guess was better. "One of them did manage to upload an image and audio file via an emergency link to me."

"well lets see it then" Shepard said

The Catalyst brought up a holographic view screen, on it was a view of the stars, with a slight green tinge to it. Shepard guessed that this must be how a Reaper sees things. The Reaper drifted past a human ship which looked slightly more updated than those in the war, it said SSV PARIS on the side. All of a sudden an enormous ship came into view, it must have been at leat the same size as the Reaper, if not bigger. A blue light opened up on the front of the ship, got brighter and brighter, then flashed towards the screen, then the video distorted and cut.

"what happened to the Reaper?" Shepard asked

"Destroyed" was all the Catalyst could say, "The Alliance reported the SSV Paris missing two weeks later"

"but what was that thing? And how did it take out a Reaper in one shot? Shepard asked, not believing what he just saw.

"Unknown" the Catalyst said, which sent a shiver down Shepard spine, "but by analyzing the data sent from the Reaper in its last moments, i can only guess that the vessel destroyed it by targeting the organic-synthetic buildup within its molecular-"

"I'm sorry, a little simpler please, ive only just been resurrected again"

"It _unsynthesised _it, the weapon has the ability to destroy anything synthesised, which - thanks to you - is the entire galaxy."

"Hey! This isn't my fault, youre the one who kept going on about how synthesis was best for everyone!" Shepard said, voice raised.

"You misunderstand, I wasnt blaming you, I was merely pointing out that this being is, as of now, this single biggest threat to this galaxy"

"and you dont know who it is?"

"No, it likely comes from a time before the Reapers and I were created."

"so we ask the Leviathans for help then" Shepard said.

"They too have disappeared, their lair on 2181 Despoina is empty, though I think we will hear from them again one day."

"Why do you say that?"

"Now that the Reapers are not a threat to them, it is unlikely they will still sit back and watch the galaxy, but right now we have more urgent matters" the Catalyst looked at Shepard with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Shepard, but the galaxy needs you once more, as you were deconstructed before synthesis was released, I could only rebuild you to the exact point you died"

"So I'm still purely organic?" Shepard asked

"Yes though you still retain your cybernetics from your first resurrection, your the same person you were before you jumped into the Crucible energy, thats partially why I brought you back, this new threat destroys anything syntesised, your not synthesised, you are immune to this weapon, shepard"

"oh good" Shepard said sarcastically again, "hey why am I naked?" he said, only just realising he had now clothes on.

"Well your armour was almost destroyed in your encounter with Harbinger, and I only had you rebuilt."

"well I guess that makes sense, well i guess we'd better get started."

"Agreed, Ive supplied you with armour, supplies and a ship, waiting for you in the Citadel docking bay. And to keep the nature of your return quiet, you'll be transported directly to your ship so nobody will discover you, im sorry but we cant take chances with this" it said as some shiny looking black armour revealed itself from a container next to Shepard.

"okay, show me the way" said Shepard, suiting up.

"Stand on this platform" the Catalyst pointed to a platform in the centre of the room which had started to glow blue, Shepard stood on it and it started to hum.

"Good luck Shepard, and thank you"

"What for?" said Shepard

"For not destroying us" the Catalyst said

Shepard was about to reply when everything went blue and he disappeared from the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard reappeared in a small looking room on another platform like the one in the Catalysts lab. A door opened in front of him and a humanoid machine walked in, reminding him of EDI's body. It looked like it was built to look human, though its eyes were green.

"Who are you?" he said to it

"Hello Shepard, Im Kaylar, I'll be your pilot on the Venture" she said in a British accent, holding out her hand to shake Shepards

"Err, hi" he said, shaking it, "the Venture?"

"Yeah, our ship, the Catalyst had it specifically built for your return, its only a small ship though, tiny. We'll be the only two on it, more secure that way" she said, Shepard could tell already she wasnt like other AIs he'd met.

"If you don't mind me asking, err... what are you?" he said, trying not to sound rude.

"Don't worry, I know all about how you've been resurrected after twenty years so its understandable that you know nothing about the galaxy right now. Anyway, I'm a fully aware, self intelligent artificial organism, im just as alive and free as a human or turian, just made of metal. Theres quite alot of us now, actually, we live alongside evryone else" she explained.

"hows that possible? Everyone I knew hated synthetics" Shepard asked as they walked out of the room and into what he assumed was the CIC, which was alot smaller than the Normady's, The ship was indeed only built for two people.

"_You _set us free Shepard, Synthesis made us see each other for what we are, which was now not that different, except for how we were made. Anyhoo, lets not sit around waffling all day, we have a galaxy to save again, if you want to catch up use an extranet terminal and have a browse" she said.

"Are you always this casual and cheerful, or is it just because of me?" Shepard asked

"No everywhere else i'm a right bitch, nah I'm joking, I just have a positive look on life, a bit like you i suppose, ive heard everything about you after all, peacemaker, paragon of humanity, generally nice guy and all that, so shall we head off then?" she asked

"Go for it, i dunno where we're going but lets get there quick" Shepard said, thinking where they could go. He looked at a screen which had a readout of the ship, it was a good looking ship, if a bit small, he was half hoping the Catalyst would send him to the Normandy where Joker, EDI and the rest of the crew would be waiting, but realised that was a bit a of a silly idea since he was supposed to be keeping his existence quiet, also the Normandy was probably still Alliance property. And on top of that it had been twenty years, he still couldnt quite believe that, everyone had probably moved on, last time it had only been two years and everyone still did the same thing but now...

"We ready? he was interrupted by Kaylar, who was pressing buttons and getting ready for lift off.

"lets go then, Kaylar" he said, actually feeling a bit excited to be getting out there again. He looked out of a window at the Citadel as the moved away. It looked the same as it did before, impressive, massive, except it also had a planet behind it now. Shepard looked out at Earth, at Great Britain down below, remembering the last time he had seen it from orbit, entire continents on fire, London burning. Now it not only looked like back to normal, but the planet looked _greener. _Not just Synthesis green like Kaylars eyes, but natural green, the rain forests were growing back after all humanity had done to them and then what the Reapers had done, entire deserts were green, Earth was healing itself. Shepard sat down next to Kaylar and looked at the screen in front of him.

"What does this do?" he asked

"Well if you want to do a bit of catching up just connect to the extranet and search something. Hey you could look up all your old friends! see what they're doing now, that'll be fun won't it?" she said with grin.

"Yeah because that hadn't occurred to me, thanks for that idea" he said back

"No need to get sarcastic, going to be a long journey" she replied

"Where are we going anyway, Miss Ive-got-an-answer-for-everything?"

"Your funny, well the Catalyst thought we should try heading to where the SSV Paris and Talaron were destroyed and-"

"Talaron?"

"The Reaper, they have names Shepard, they have feelings too now, thanks to you" she said

"wonderful, okay then lets head there" he said

They headed for the Mass Relay, which Shepard noticed looked just a little bit newer than when he last saw it.

"We'll go through a few relays then hit FTL, the trip should take a day, maybe just several hours if we're lucky" Kaylar informed him

"Okay, i'll just sit here and play on the extranet for a while, see whats been happening since the war ended."

* * *

Shepard had been browsing the web for a few hours on things that had been happening in the last two decades. Synthesis had completely changed the way synthetics looked at organics and vice versa. People, plants and animals had been affected. They hadnt suddenly become super smart or anything, just been "upgraded" in a way. Machines like Kaylar were made in warehouses and factories run by other synthetics, they were already synthsised when they were "born", although Shepard could only guess how that happened. They were treated like normal people and now had the same rights as organics, like jobs and and homes, some even had partners. Lots of people had questioned whether synthesis was ethically right after they found out what it was, and whether Shepard had the authority to put it on the whole galaxy. Others said said he was the only one who had that right, after everything he had done for them. but in the end it was EDI who won the majority over. When the Normandy had returned from the unknown planet it had crashed on she had informed the galaxy of her new life, how she saw things, people, about her feelings for Joker, about how she was "alive" and that a new future could begin. But in the end the galaxy was full of people who had their own opinions, and there were still people out there who hated synthetics with a passion, an extremely small minority had even turned a gun on themselves rather than live with the Reapers around. Another noticeable thing was that everyones eyes glowed and there was a circuit board pattern on everyones faces, the circuit boards could be made to dissapear though, as some people thought they looked ugly, but the eyes were permanent.

Shepard thought he'd look at the memorial that had been held two months after the war, he pressed the play button and watched the recording. On Earth in London, thousands had gathered in the streets, humans, aliens, even the geth had gathered as the event was broadcast on every channel to the rest of the galaxy. There was a burnt out building with the allied leaders standing on a balcony. Hackett stood up and everyone went quiet.  
"Today we celebrate a victory we thought couldn't happen, we stand here in the ruins of London town, and we are alive. In all our long history, we have never seen a greater day then this, this victory belongs to everyone everywhere, every race and every world. Everyone has done their bit to help the war effort. But we will never forget our brothers and sisters who fought and died to give us this future. They will be forever honored. And we will also honor one man who gave it everything to end the war, one man who said "no" to the extinction that awaited us, who gave his life to make sure we all live a better one. We will remember John Shepard. This is your victory!" He finished before coming away from the microphone.  
_That was nice of him to say that, _Shepard thought to himself, quite taken aback.  
Next was a few words from the leaders of the different races saying a few words about the war, the dead, the future, and Shepard. One by one the turians, asari, quarians, geth, even the batarians said something. Then a Reaper came down and landed behind the building, it was Harbinger, its eyes now green.  
_"I bring a message" _it bellowed and a projection appeared in front of it in the shape of a Reaper.  
"I am the Catalyst" it said in a booming voice it hadnt used with Shepard.  
It then went on to explain, as it had with Shepard, how it was ashamed with itself and now only wanted to help the galaxy rebuild, it said it and the Reapers had no purpose now so would do everything the other races required them to do.

Shepard finished watching and decided to look up the old crew. The Catalyst had files in case he was curious. He started with Garrus Vakarian, it said he had returned to Palaven to help with the rebuilding, he was now an important part of the hierarchy and also married Tali, who had returned to Rannoch initially to help rebuild as well. Nowadays they were living together and had two adopted kids from the war, a quarian girl and and a turian boy, and now quarians didnt need their masks either, which made Shepard happy. Grunt and Wrex were both back on Tuchanka which was rebuilding, Wrex and Bakara had lots of kids and Grunt had lots of kids with another krogan. Miranda had settled with a normal guy and had a kid, her infertility had been cured with synthesis. Jacob and Brynn had given birth to their son who was now a man, Jacob had gone on to have four more kids with Brynn. Kasumi had carried on with her career as a master thief, Zaeed had retired and now lived on some exotic tropical island on Earth with lots of women around, which made Shepard laugh. Jack was still a teacher at Grissom Academy, it said biotics had become even more powerful from synthesis. Samara had renounced the Justicar life and lived a quiet life on Thessia with her last daughter, whose Ardat-Yakshi condition had also been cured. Ash had stayed in the Alliance and was still a Spectre, so had James who had made N7 Commander, it also said he now had a girlfriend, Shepard grinned. Shepard looked up Javik next, the last Prothean had received alot of attention after the war, he had originally planned to find his old comrades graves and take his life, but synthesis had given him a new outlook on life, after the rebuilding, he spent a few years being king of the hanar, then apparently had got bored, he had even been heard by someone saying "send me back to the Reapers" before leaving Kahje forever. Now he worked on Tuchanka, where there was always some fun to be had. Shepard also noticed it said he had co-authored a book "Journeys With a Prothean" with Liara T'Soni, which brought Shepard to his last dossier  
_Liara_ he thought to himself, he wondered what she was doing now, before opening her file. The Catalyst's information said she had never gotten over Shepards death after the war. After London had been rebuilt she had resumed her role as the Shadow Broker and ran the network from her new home in the city, It seemed the Catalyst had figured out Liara was the Broker but hadn't told anyone. When Liara had taken over the original Shadow Broker on Hagalaz, she had also inherited all his private funds, making her a billionaire. The file said she had used this wealth after the war to help in aid of others, giving to various charities and war orphanages. Shepard scrolled on, seeing what else it said about her.  
_Dr T'Soni now resides in London, Earth, where she runs the Shadow Broker Network with the aid of her assistant, the drell Feron. Currently with no spouse or known partner, she lives alone with her daughter-_  
Shepard froze. Daughter?  
He read on: _-alone with her daughter, Benezia "Nezzy" Shepard, born on Thessia on (Earth date) 9th March 2187, she is currently-_  
Shepard stopped, he couldnt read anymore, he looked at a picture of Liara, she looked exactly the same as he remembered her, except for her eyes, which glowed an amazing blue colour. He also saw a picture of her daughter, _his_ daughter, she looked only young, a teenager by human standards, but at the same time she looked just like Liara. He'd missed her birth, her whole life, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, sometime when he was about five years old, but this, this was different. Kaylar noticed him.

"Hey dont worry, we'll see them both after this" she said with a smile, as another tear rolled down Shepards face.

"She doesnt know I exist" Shepard said, wiping his eyes

"She will, they all will, when we give them all a reason to say your name again" She said

"Thanks" Shepard replied, he started thinking, they were on Earth, he had been in orbit right above their heads, he could have said hello before heading out. Then a part of him started to realise he wouldnt have been able to leave it he did.

Several hours later, Shepard had fallen asleep in his chair, when Kaylar woke him.

"Shepard, we're here"

"mmm? Oh right" he looked out the window, "oh my god"

"Shepard, another ships coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alliance Cruiser SSV Victory:**

First Officer Gary Gubbins stood on the bridge looking out at the wreckage before him. In his professional opinion he could only think of one word: fucking _unbelievable._ A Reaper was floating before them, dead. Not just a Destroyer class one either, those could be destroyed in ship-to-ship combat... sometimes. This was a Capitol Ship, a Sovereign-Class Reaper, the Big Bads, the Unbeatables, and it was lying here dead. And it wasnt just floating there either, it looked different, Gary couldnt describe it, he tried to think of an appropriate word for it. Rusty? Flaking? Decomposing? What was even more surprising was the other wreck floating near the Reaper. The SSV Paris, it had been declared missing by the Alliance a few days ago. It couldnt have taken out the Reaper, it was like a slug taking out an elephant in a fight. He also noticed it was in the same rusty flaky condition as the Reaper, so the only logical guess was that something had taken them both out at once then moved on. What was that Reaper doing out here in the first place? He'd seen all the vids, the Reapers hadnt been sighted in known space for several months, even the Catalyst had no idea where they were, which had put the rest of the galaxy in a state of alert. Some thought they were preparing for attack, others thought they were "moving on" and were going to explore unknown areas of the galaxy, a few even thought they were running from something. In the end though only one thing mattered to Gary: _we're here, the Reapers arent, end of. _

"Gubbins, talk to me" captain Cowley came onto the deck.

"Sir, all the readings say the same, that Reaper is as dead as the elcor's sense of humour" he replied, trying to be funny.

"Well something killed it" Cowley said._ The elcor's sense of humour? More like the captains. _Cowley was known for being a straightforward, uptight, by-the-book captain, people said he was a bit boring to be around.

"well anyway, like I said, it's -" Gary started.

"Captain, unknown ship approaching, its small, very small!" one of the synthetic nav officers said.

"Show me" Cowley ordered

A holographic version of a small ship came up on the projector.

"Unknown model, no manufacturer, but it appears to go by the name of "Venture", by the look of it, it could fit a maximum of five human-size people inside" the nav officer carried on.

"approach it. Be ready to destroy it if necessary" the captain said

"Destroy it?" Gary replied, "your not suggesting that tiny ship took out a Reaper?" thinking of slugs and elephants again.

"Im not taking any chances, now approach" was Cowleys response.

* * *

**Venture:**

_Shepard was in a familiar looking forest, he looked around, wondering what he was looking for, he'd certainly lost something here. He wandered for a bit, then saw what looked like a young girl running through the trees, looking lost.  
"hey! What are you doing here?" Shepard asked, but she kept running, "wait! let me help you, its not safe here!" he tried to get her attention, but she wouldnt have it, he carried on after her. Finally she stopped next to a tree, but as he got close to her she wouldnt look at him and covered her face.  
"Get away from me!" she yelled "you were never there! I dont know you!"  
"Who are you?!" Shepard yelled, before the girl ran away to a woman who had been standing behind a tree. The woman hugged her.  
"Don't worry my sweet, he can't see you, he isnt real anyway" the woman looked at him, revealing herself to be-  
"Liara!" Shepard yelled, "Im sorry! I didnt know! I was dead!" he tried to explain, he still couldnt see the young girls face.  
She just looked at him with disgust "you dont belong in this galaxy anymore"_

Shepard woke to Kaylar nudging him, "Shepard, we're here"

"mmm? Oh right" he said, thinking how thankful he was that it was just a dream, he looked out the window, "oh my god" he said. He could see what looked like the decaying remains of a Reaper floating away from them.

"Shepard, another ships coming! Kaylar said

"Hostile?" he asked

"Wait... no, Alliance" she let out a sigh of relief "sorry, I should have noticed that first"

"Whats the Alliance doing here?" he asked "and ore importantly, what the hell happened to that Reaper?"

"Talaron" Kaylar said, looking out on the corpse, "We knew it had been killed, but I didnt know it would look so... messed up"

"Looks like it's... well, err.. gone rusty" was all Shepard could think of, The Reaper ship looked like it was slowly falling apart, like a decomposing human body. Sections of the hull had opened up, wasting away.

A beeping on the main console brought them back into the situation at hand, Shepard had forgotten about the Alliance ship approaching them. A voice sounded over the intercom:  
_"Unknown ship, this is the SSV Victory, identify yourself."_

"What do I say, Shepard?" Kaylar looked at him

"I dunno, think of something, but dont mention me!" he replied, thinking what to do.

_"Repeat: unknown ship, this is the SSV Victory. Identify or we will assume hostile and fire on you" _came the voice on the intercom again.

""Assume hostile"?! what are we going to do to that ship with this tiny craft?"

"Kaylar!"

"Right, okay, I'm on it" kaylar pressed a button on the console, "SSV Victory, this is the Venture, stand down, we are not hostile. Repeat: we are not hostile over."

Another voice came over the intercom this time. "Venture, this is Captain Cowley of the SSV Venture, you mind telling me what your doing in this area?"

"Well, sir, why are you here?" Kaylar responded.

The captain hesitated "We'll be boarding your ship, I suggest you cooperate, Venture"

"I like how he dodged the question" Kaylar said sarcastically, before going back on the intercom, "not necessary, captain, we pose no threat to you or your crew."

"I'll decide that, prepare to be boarded, Victory out" he terminated the call.

"Bollocks" was Kaylars response, "what now, Shepard?"

"We let them board" he said calmly, "they might know what killed the Reaper. As for me, is there a helmet or something i can put on in here, i'm supposed to be incognito, after all"

"Yeah get your new omni-tool working and a helmet should appear" she said

Appear? That made sense, Shepard pressed his wrist, assuming new omni-tools activated the same way as the old ones. Which they did. Except now they were blue, and a lot easier to use. he found the helmet button and a helmet assembled itself over his head from the collar section of his armour, he looked at his reflection and saw that the helmet completely covered his face, there was one slit along the front where his eyes saw through, which glowed blue so no one could see his face. The Victory extended its docking bay which attached itself to the Venture. Shepard and Kaylar stood waiting for the airlock doors to open. When the did, five Alliance soldiers entered, pointing assault rifles at the two of them.

"Stay where you are and keep your hands where we can see them" said a male soldier, "I'm Sergeant Wallace. Can I ask for your names, please?"

"I'm Kaylar Constovos, and this is my co-pilot... Pastor." she said as the others searched the ship

"Pastor?" Wallace said, "Whats your first name?"

"You know, thats the first time I can really remember ever being asked that" Shepard said with a chuckle, "the names Rodney, Rodney Pastor" he said, realising how stupid this new name sounded.

"Right, you got a face, Mr Pastor? or should I speak to the helmet?"

"Sorry, I have to keep this on, personal health reasons, and im so ugly" shepard said, trying to lighten the mood. It didnt work. One of the other soldiers returned.

"Sir, we've looked over the ship, nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary."

"Roger that" Wallace said, "you two will still have to come with me, the captain wants a word. So if you'll follow me." he said before turning and walking off the ship. Shepard and kaylar followed.

""Pastor? what gave you that idea?" Shepard whispered to Kaylar.

"I dont know, it was the first word i thought of, its latin for- "

"This way, please" Wallace interrupted them. He escorted them through the ship until they came to an empty room. He beckoned them inside ad locked the door.

"Someone will be along shortly" was all he said.

They sat in some chairs waiting for what mus have bee a few minutes when a man came in, he looked to be in his thirties but could have been older thanks to the "synthesis years" people had now, lifetimes had been extended by the event and it had only been twenty years.

"Hey, I'm first officer Gubbins, dont worry your not in any trouble or anything, we just want a few questions. First, what brought you out here? Just as theres a dead Reaper floating around?"

"We came across it by accident" Shepard lied "but while your asking, what brought you out here too?"

"Thats classified, im afraid, Mr Pastor" he said, Shepard got the feeling he didnt believe him. "You just came here by accident, in a highly advanced ship, in full high-tech combat-capable gear, and just found it?"

"Yep"

"Right, well like i said, your not in trouble, and i mean that, so i hope that we can work this out together and- "

The doors opened and an older man walked in with Sgt. Wallace, who aimed his assault rifle at Shepards face

"Captain, whats-" Gubbins started.

"Who are you?" the captain said "those scanners out there say your a walking anomaly, that theres something physically wrong with you, you wont show us your face, and you just apppear out of nowhere next to this Reaper. _What_ are you?"

"I told you, my names Pastor, and- "

"bullshit" Wallace said, he looked like he was thinking about something, "come to think about it, your voice, ive deffinately heard it somewhere, show me your face"

_Is my voice really that recognisable? _Shepard thought, "I cant -"

"Mr Pastor, I'm authorised to order Sgt. Wallace here to shoot you on site if I believe you pose a threat to me, my ship, or this mission. Now i'll ask you again, _Who are you?"_

Shepard then saw Captain Cowley for the man he was, a man who ordered others to do his work, a man who saw himself on top of everyone else and who didnt like getting his own way. And he also knew that Cowley would most likely follow through on his threat, Shepard scared him, threatened his power over the crew. Like it or not, Shepard was going to have to reveal himself. Give Cowley what he wanted for now.

"Fine, you win. The names Shepard. Ex-Commander John Shepard." he pressed his wrist and his helmet disassembled itself and retreated back into his collar. He sat there for a few moments while and let it sink in, as the three men looked at him with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and in Wallace and Gubbins faces, awe.

"How did you get here?" Gubbins asked, amazed.

"Thats classified, im afraid, Mr Gubbins" Shepard said. Before the captain could order Shepards immediate execution, Shepard started to explain the smallest details of his mission, not enough to give anything away, but enough to keep him and Kaylar alive for a bit longer. He had a feeling that they believed him purely because of how unbelievable it all was.

* * *

In the Medical Bay, a man was sleeping on one of the beds, he hadnt been awake for several days. But now he started twitching. He could hear sounds, names, people of interest to his masters, being spoken of around him.  
_Shepard... Shepard... Commander... John...Spectre... Reapers... War... Normandy... Commander... John... Shepard... Shepard... Commander... John... Shepard... Darkness...Shepard... Commander...SHEPARD... _  
The man shot up out of his bed and started screaming.

* * *

"And so _she _decides to call me "Pastor" and I couldnt refuse in front of armed soldiers, could i?" Shepard explained to Cowley, Gubbins and Wallace, pointing to Kaylar.

"It worked didnt it?" Kaylar said "It's latin for- "

suddenly a crewman came in, forcing Shepard to snap his helmet back on quickly.

"Sorry to interupt you sir, but its Cresswell, he's... up."

"what do you mean "up"?" Gubbins asked

"Well he's in the medical bay screaming about Commander Shepard, Sir" the crewman said

"What? Commander Shepard's... dead" the captain said, looking at the very-much-alive Shepard standing next to him.

"Maybe you should see for yourself captain, medical's worried he might harm himself if we try to restrain him." the crewman carried on.

"Fine, lead the way" the captain said, following the crewman out the room.

Gubbins turned to Shepard, "you'd best come too, follw me." he said, Shepard and Kaylar followed, with Wallace following them in turn.

"who's Cresswell, and whats wring with him?" Shepard asked Gubbins.

"I shouldnt say but... oh well. We found an artifact a while back, nothing special, just an alien sphere. We brought it onboard and Cresswell was part of the team examining it, everything was going normally until one day he goes mad, yelling and screaming, then he starts shouting out numbers. Then he blacks out, we put him in the med bay and he just stayed there, no physical activity for days, a vegetable. We worked out that the numbers were coordinates."

"Where to?"

"here. We arrived, found the dead Reaper and the remains of the Paris, stayed for a while to examine it, then you showed up."

"And now he's up again" Wallace chipped in.

"He wakes up and starts screaming about Commander Shepard the day the actual Commander Shepard arrives on the ship? No way thats a coincidence" Kaylar said.

"Exactly" Gubbins replied as the arrived to the med bay. The saw Cresswell pacing up and down twitching with a scalpel in his hand and mumbling something that sounded like "Shepard Shepard Shepard" with other words thrown in.

"Cresswell, its Captain Cowley, put the scalpel down and tell me whats the matter"

"Shepard Commander Reapers War John Commander Darkness Shepard Final Resort Darkness-"

"Sir I think theres only one person he'll listen to" Gubbins said. "Shepard, go to him"

Shepard stepped towards him.

"Get back!" the captain yelled "your not authorised to-!"

Shepard raised a hand "shhh" he stepped closer to Cresswell, "I'm here" he said, removing his helmet and hearing a few gasps from the medical and security staff. Cresswell stopped pacing and looked normal.

"John Shepard, yes you are, come with me now" he said before setting off. Shepard followed, along with the captain, Gubbins, Walace, Kaylar, and a few more who couldnt believe what was going on. Cresswell took Shepard to what he assumed was a research lab. He stepped inside, Cresswell must be leading him to the alien sphere Gubbins mentioned. Then he saw it.

"Oh God, thats not just some alien sphere you found. Thats... a Leviathan Orb!" he exclaimed.

"Yes its quite beautiful, and the noises it makes..." Cresswell made a noise as if he was relaxing in a bed, "They want to speak to you, Shepard" he said with an eery grin.

"Who?" Shepard asked, already knowing the answer.

"The Masters, they are quite shocked to discover your continued existence."

"Shepard whats he talking about?" Cowley asked.

"You found a Levithan Orb and-"

"Whats a Leviathan?" Wallace asked

"The species that created the Reapers" Kaylar answered

There was hush in the room as people contemplated what this all meant.

"Well, best see what they want" Shepard said, walking towards the Orb

"Shepard wait!" Kaylar said

"They might know what happpened to that Reaper, I have to speak with them, dont worry i'll be fine"

He approached the Orb slowly. It started glowing blue. His head started to throb lightly. He put a finger to his nose to find it was bleeding. That meant they were here. Then he felt it.

Darkness. Cold

_Shepard _


End file.
